Her First Real Summer
by oholivia
Summary: Its summertime and Rachel finally has a boyfriend to spend it with, but when Finn betrays her for the last time an unexpected glee club member helps pick up the pieces and gives Rachel her first real summer. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had often fantasized about a perfect summer. She imagined that she'd have a few close female friends and they'd have numerous sleepovers. They'd watch old movies, give each other makeovers, spend all day by the pool, share secrets, go on vacations together. She also imagined sharing late summer nights with the perfect boyfriend who would whisper that he loved her during the fireworks show downtown on the fourth of July. Rachel was sure that this year a part of that fantasy would become a reality.

Finn had confessed that he loved her at regional's and they've been together since the last day of school. They have spent three blissful weeks together and Rachel had already labeled this as the best summer of her life. She even started an online blog dedicated to their romance and her first real summer(the blog was anonymous of course, she couldn't have Jacob and the rest of McKinley High knowing her business).

Tonight Rachel and Finn were finally going to 'do it'. They were in love and Rachel knew that she was ready. Finn was the only person she could ever picture herself doing it with. Well besides her middle school fantasies about Justin Timberlake, but that was different because she knew that would never happen. But with Finn it could be a reality, it is going to be a reality.

Rachel awoke at 9 A.M., which was late for her even in the summer. Her thoughts immediately went to Finn and the romantic night ahead of them. After her morning routine Rachel found herself looking through her clothes, searching for the perfect outfit to wear tonight and the perfect ensemble to go underneath. She wanted Finn to go crazy when he undressed her. Rachel was known for her super short skirts, but her clothing didn't get more promiscuous than that. Not even her undergarments were sexy. She sighed a frustrated sigh when she realized that nothing she had would work. She would just have to go shopping.

Rachel's daddy dropped her off at the mall at 3:30 that afternoon. The mall was already crowded and bustling with summer excitement. It seemed like every store had a brightly colored banner displayed in their window with the words _Summer Blowout Sale!_ written in big bold letters. As Rachel headed towards one of the stores she had always steered clear of because of their, for the lack of a better word, slutty clothing, she ran into two people she was hoping to avoid this summer. But to her dismay Lima, Ohio wasn't a very big town and it was almost impossible not to see someone you didn't want see.

"Hey man-hands." Santana smirked as she stepped in front of Rachel.

"Hi Rachel!" Santana's sidekick, Brittany smiled and waved enthusiastically. She was so oblivious to the fact that Santana had just insulted Rachel.

"Santana, Brittany." Rachel greeted them with a forced smile. She noticed that they weren't in the Cheerio's uniform she was used to seeing them in. Instead they were both wearing denim shorts and tank tops. Their hair wasn't pulled back into the usually high ponytail, but hanging loosely on their shoulders.

"Shopping for a water bra, Berry?" Santana snapped.

"Do you keep your goldfish in a water bra?" Brittany whispered. Santana just rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

"You know Santana, I'm not going to let your comments get to me. I'm more confident than I've ever been and you won't change that."

"Why? Because wittle wachel's in love?" Santana giggled and Brittany followed suit.

"As a matter of fact yes. Now if you'll excuse I have some shopping to do." Rachel tried to push passed the girls, but Santana caught her arm.

"Listen Berry, Finn isn't as perfect as you think."

_Don't listen to her Rachel, don't listen. _Rachel told herself, but when she looked into Santana's usually intensely mean eyes she could see nothing but genuine concern. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"While Finn was 'trying' to win you back he was sleeping with me." Santana dropped her arm and for a second she almost looked ashamed, but then that emotionless look came back and even the concern was gone.

"I don't believe you. Finn told me that he didn't go through with it and I have no reason not to believe him." Rachel stated firmly, but in her head it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than the gorgeous head Cheerio in front of her.

"Get real, Rachel. Finn has lied to you." The latina snapped and stepped closer to Rachel. "Look, I'll deny I ever said this, but aside from your bossiness and occasionally talking too much you're actually a good person and you deserve better than Finn."

Rachel just nodded nervously and the two girls turned and walked away, slipping into the mall traffic. When they were out of sight Rachel was able to move. She walked to the nearest exit, trying to desperately hold back the tears that were building up and blurring her vision. She pushed open the doors to the mall and began to walk.

Ten minutes later, she ended up at the old abandoned park two blocks away from the mall, sitting on an old, rusted swing. She calmed down her crying and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number she had memorized over 9 months ago.

"Hey Rach." Finn answered on the third ring.

"Can you meet me at the old abandoned park by the mall?" She asked trying to keep her voice from cracking. She didn't want him to know that she'd been crying just yet.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" He asked actually sounding worried.

"I'll see you soon, Finn." With that Rachel snapped her phone shut and placed her face into her hands.

_Stupid, Rachel. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh and I just had to wear these stupid flats today…And the weather had to be scorching. And stupid Finn. Everything's just stupid. I can't even think of a better word than stupid. My extensive vocabulary is gone. I'm going to bomb the SAT's and not get into college. STUPID._

Five minutes later Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by Finn's car door slamming. She looked up to find him smiling at her, but his smile fell when he noticed her tear stained face.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Did you lose your voice again?"

"Did you sleep with Santana?" She whispered almost inaudible.

"What? Who told you that?" He reached out to touch her hand that was resting on her knee, but she jerked it away and stood up.

"It doesn't matter. Just answer me, Finn." She began to cry again. "Did you sleep with Santana?"

"It was only once and we weren't together." He defended.

"You still lied to me, the girl you 'love'."

"But you told me that you slept with Jesse and that was a lie." He reminded her.

"That's different." Rachel retorted.

"Your lie may not be as bad as mine, but its still a lie."

"Okay, you're right, but this isn't the first time that you've lied to me, Finn. I let all of that go because I understood what you were going through with Quinn, but I..I just don't know if I can forgive this." She stated honestly.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" Finn fought back te urge to cry. Partly out of sadness, but mostly out of guilt. Rachel didn't deserve this especially after that all she'd done for him this year.

"Yes it does. I'm sorry Finn, but I've forgiven you enough already and you keep betraying that."

"I do love you though. I swear I do." He grabbed her hand and this time she let him, but the spark she used to feel when he touched didn't happen this time.

"I know, but to be honest I don't know if I love you. I wanted a boyfriend so badly. I wanted to be cool so badly and then you joined Glee and it was perfect. You're attractive and funny and talented. I think I let my head get ahead of my heart. I tend to do that. Look at the whole Jesse situation." She paused. "I kept forgiving you for using me and lying to me because I wanted those things. I was selfish and I ended up getting hurt. I can't keep doing this to myself."

"I am truly sorry Rachel. You're right you don't deserve this, but I promise you that we are meant to be together, you'll see." He smiled halfheartedly, "I don't give up that easy."

Rachel remembered the first time her told her that, but it just doesn't have the same affect on her as it did that day. It was like something in the universe changed in a matter of twenty minutes. It was like the pull she felt towards Finn was gone and she could walk away without looking back.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around?" He spoke again and all she could do was nod. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I want to stay here for a while. My daddy will pick me up." She assured him.

"Okay, well bye Rachel."

"Goodbye Finn."

Rain poured from the dark sky, thunder boomed and lightening struck as Rachel hid under the slide. The storm hit suddenly, sending Rachel running for shelter. She called her daddy, but he got called in to the office and asked her to have Finn pick her up, but she couldn't tell her father that she a Finn had just broken up. With her other dad out of town she had no one to call. She considered calling Puck, him being the only person's number from Glee club that she had, but she couldn't press the send button. She and Noah weren't exactly speaking after the whole 'Run Joey, Run' debacle. So, once the thunder and lightning stopped and the rain calmed enough Rachel decided to walk back to the mall.

She had gotten a half a block before a black SUV, that she vaguely recognized pulled to a stop beside her. The back passenger side window rolled down revealing fellow Glee clubber Artie Abrams' face. "Rachel, do you need a ride?'

She nodded, "That would be lovely, but I don't want to ruin your upholstery."

"Nonsense." She heard Mrs. Abrams say from the front seat.

"Its not problem hope in the passenger seat." Artie assured her with a smile.

Rachel climbed into SUV next to Artie's smiling mom. "Hello Rachel. I hope you don't mind, but we have to pick up some dinner from the Chinese place."

"That's fine, I'm on your time. Thank you so much for the ride." She had never had said more than a hello Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, but so far Artie's mother was lovely lady.

"Its no problem, right Artie?' She asked her suddenly quiet son.

"Oh no, no problem at all." Rachel could hear the fakeness in Artie's voice. She knew his mother noticed her and made him offer her the ride.

The rest of the ride was silent, only Mrs. Abrams spoke when she parked the car at the mall and said that she would leave us in the car and that she would be right back. The SUV fell silent again and Rachel couldn't help but fidget, she didn't do well with awkward silence.

"Some weather, huh?' Artie finally broke. He didn't do well with awkward silence either.

"Yeah it just starting pouring all of a sudden." She could feel Artie getting annoyed with the fact that he had Rachel Berry in his car and he was forced to be nice to her. Not that he was ever really mean to her. He did help her out before, but he has said some pretty harsh yet true things to Rachel. He was honest and up front with her and for that Rachel respected him, but she never thought of him as a friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you walking in the rain?" He asked curiously.

"Its kind of a long story, but I was supposed to be at the mall, but something happened and I walked to the park and then it started storming and when I called my daddy to pick me up he got called into the office and dad is away on business, so therefore I was stranded, so once things calmed down I started walking and that brings me to hear." She told him in one breath. Thank God for her singer's lungs.

"Why didn't you just call Finn?"

"Well, Finn and I aren't exactly together anymore." She informed him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rachel. I know how much you like him. I'm sure things will work out for you guys and if not there are better fish in the sea, I promise." Artie comforted her the best way he could.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me just like everyone else." She wondered out loud.

"I don't hate you Rachel. Sometimes you can be too bossy and annoying and sometimes you do seem selfish, but we know that you aren't really like that. Look what you did for Mercedes back at sectionals. You have made mistakes, but we all do." He explained actually sounding genuine.

"I know, I've been terrible to you guys, but I can't help it. My obsession with being perfect gets in the way. I want you guys to like me, but then I open my mouth and I say something stupid."

"I know that you don't realize that you're hurting our feelings or making us angry when you correct us or shut down our ideas, but we all just want to give our input too. We're all talented and yes we lack your experience and training, but we're still just as talented as you and we just want you to respect our talent and our ideas."

"I need to get better at that. I know that you are all very talented and sometimes you're ideas are very good. I'll try to get better and listening and not talking so much next year." Rachel turned in her seat and faced him. He gave her a small smile and winked.

"But to be fair, your ideas are almost always great, whether we admit it or not." That actually made her smile. "Again if you don't mind me asking, but what happened with you and Finn?"

"You don't want to hear my problems."

"I'm a great listener and no offense, but it doesn't seem like you have a friend to tell your problems to, so I'll be here for you."

"Finn slept with Santana. We weren't dating at the time, but he told me that he didn't go through with it and then I run into Santana and Brittany today here at the mall and Santana told me. So I called Finn and he finally admitted to it." She confessed, giving him a shorter, less detailed version.

"I'm really sorry Rachel. You don't deserve that."

"Thanks for saying that, but I was the one who let myself keep falling for him. I mean why wouldn't he sleep with Santana, she's gorgeous and then look at me. I'm just average looking, annoying, selfish, bossy Rachel."

"Rachel, you are not average. I'm not going to lie sometimes you are annoying and bossy and selfish, but you've changed a lot this year." Artie smiled. "Rachel, you're beautiful. Sure you have your flaws. We all have them. Even Santana, but no one, especially you deserves to be lied to."

Rachel reached forward and gave Artie's hand a squeeze, "that really means a lot, Artie. Thank you. Seriously. I don't think anyone has said nicer things to me. Not even Finn."

"Well, I meant them. You deserve a good friend Rachel and I'm willing to be that person for you. I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I apologize for that. I haven't really let myself get to know you better and I want to. We're going to be in Glee together for the rest of high school, so why shouldn't we be friends?' He chuckled a little.

Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away and turned around when Mrs. Abrams got into the car. "Hey mom, do you think Rachel could come over for dinner. I mean if you want to Rachel."

"That would be lovely." Rachel looked over at Mrs. Abrams who was smiling. She was glad her son was giving a friendship with Rachel a chance.

"That'd be wonderful. I ordered so much food."

So much had changed in the last hour and a half of Rachel's life, but one thing hadn't. She was still going to have the summer she dreamed of. With Artie being her first and truest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly enough Rachel quite enjoyed having dinner with the Abrams. They were funny, sweet and completely genuine people and she found herself wishing that she could hang out there more often.

"Well Rachel, if you don't mind I need to go get ready for our poker game and then once I'm done I can take you home." Mr. Abrams announced as he got up from the dinner table.

"That's no problem at all." She smiled across the table at Artie who was actually smiling back.

"Do you want to go watch T.V. while we wait?" Artie asked as we wheeled himself away from the table.

"Sure." She followed Artie into the family room and took a seat on the couch. Artie wheeled up in front of the couch,

"I'm going to get up on the couch since we'll be here for a little while." He informed her as he lifted himself out of the chair and onto the couch next to her.

"What would you like to watch?" She asked, he shrugged.

Rachel continued to browse through the guide, passing nothing that seemed interesting. "Wait, go back." Artie shouted. Rachel obliged and went back to the last channel.

"What is it?"

"What is it?" Artie repeated. "Its Star Wars Episode I." He seemed completely shocked that Rachel had no knowledge of Star Wars.

"Oh, I've never seen it. Star Wars never really interested me." She admitted sheepishly.

Artie grinned eagerly. "You're in luck. It just started."

The brunette just nodded and returned her attention to the movie. "You can stay for the whole movie if you'd like. I mean my parents' poker game usually lasts a while. That is if you don't have some other plans or a curfew or whatever.." He rambled. He was afraid of being rejected. Rejected by Rachel Berry. But he had a girlfriend and Rachel was Rachel.

"I don't have any other plans and my daddy isn't expecting me until 11, so I'd love to stay and watch this with you." Rachel was grateful for Artie Abrams. He had saved her evening. If she hadn't ran into him, she would be stuck walking in the rain to an empty house, reminding her that once again she was alone. She would have to do something to thank Artie later. Perhaps one of her famous vegan deserts.

Artie watched Rachel stare at the screen completely focused, but he could see her mind wondering away from the movie. She looked beautiful in the light of the flashing T.V. screen. He hadn't lied to her earlier in the car when he had told her she was beautiful. She truly was, he had always thought that she was physically attractive, but tonight he seen a different side of Rachel Berry. She was funny and witty. She didn't actually talk as much as he thought and she most definitely wasn't annoying, but most of all she was nice to Artie, she respected him and his thoughts, his opinions, his jokes. This was a side of Rachel that Artie could definitely get used to.

Two and a half hours later Artie looked over at a sleeping Rachel. He chuckled. He just have to make her watch it another time. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Rach," he whispered, "the movie's over. I think my dad is taking you home now." Her eyes fluttered open, a light smile crept onto her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep on the movie."

"Its okay, we'll have to watch it again some other time." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of actually hanging out with Artie again. She might actually have a friend to hang out with. He grinned back revealing his perfect, white teeth. "You have a really nice smile, Artie." She told him before she could even realize what she said.

"Thank you." He blushed a little. "You have a nice smile as well."

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. "I can't thank you enough for today. Really, today could've been a disaster if it weren't for you. I had a lot of fun and I actually forgot about Finn. Even when I was dreaming I didn't dream of him."

"Its really no problem, Rachel. I mean that's what friends are for, right? And I had fun too."

"Hey kids, its time to take Rachel home." Mr. Abrams announced from the doorway. Rachel stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She watched as Artie lifted himself from the couch and back into his wheelchair. He looked up at her and she quickly looked away, feeling awkward for staring.

"Its okay, Rachel I don't mind."

"Here, let me push you." She quickly walked up behind Artie and began pushing his wheelchair towards the garage door.

"Thank you. It can get kind of tiring." He looked up at her with a thankful grin.

They arrived at Rachel's house and all of the lights were out. Her daddy still wasn't home, it was almost 11:00. She sighed and slipped out of the van.

"Are you going to be okay all alone?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. He shouldn't be gone much longer."

"Okay then. Well have a goodnight." Mr. Abrams piped in from the front seat.

"Thank you guys for dinner and everything." She looked Artie right in his blue eyes when she said everything.,

"Its no problem, Rachel really." Artie assured her for the last time.

"Well see ya." Rachel shut the door and skipped up the walkway. Before entering her dark, empty home she turned and waved at the Abrams men as they pulled out of the driveway.

Rachel sat in front of her vanity, running a brush through her chestnut hair. She smiled at her reflection thinking of her plans for the night.

Artie didn't text her for a full three days after hanging out with her, but Rachel just blamed it on the fact that he didn't have her number. Well, until she remembered that Mr. Schue had given them a Glee Club phone book on the last day of school with everyone's contact information in it. He wanted all of the kids to spend more time together over the summer. He felt that a united team was an unstoppable team. Rachel just knew that Artie regretted inviting her to his house and saying all of those nice things to her. She was Rachel Berry after all. She knew that the whole Glee Club hated her. Well everyone except for Finn.

But on the fourth of July Rachel's negative thoughts disappeared when Artie called her. He asked her to come over and watch the fireworks with him. His parents were gone to the lake with friends and he was all alone. Rachel agreed and also offered to make dinner.

She was due at the Abrams' home in a half an hour. It only took 15 minutes to get there. She didn't want to arrive early and seem eager to hang out with him, but she didn't want to be late either. She decided to just wait ten minutes and leave and take the long way that way she would arrive about 3 minutes early.

Precisely 38 minutes later, Rachel pulled into the Abrams' driveway. Black bean burgers, vegan mac and cheese and sugar cookies in hand. She rang the doorbell, feeling slightly nervous. She'd never had friends before. Sure, she'd hung out with Finn, but there was always something more there. Finn was never really just Rachel's friend, but now Artie was and she didn't know how to 'hang out' with just a friend. Artie sung open the door, smiling widely up at her.

"Hey Rachel. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm not much of a cook," he rolled himself backward, letting her through the door. "Do you want to eat outside on our patio?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Artie." She returned his smile.

"I'll go ahead and take those outside. Can you get plates, cups and forks please?" He asked, taking the containers from Rachel. "Do you remember where everything is?"

She nodded and headed for the kitchen that she had gotten familiar with 4 nights before. Rachel grabbed the necessary dishes and joined Artie on the patio.

"It's a lovely afternoon" Rachel stated, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, perfect for today's festivities." Artie agreed, looking up at the pink streaked sky. "How are you?"

Rachel glanced at Artie's genuinely concerned face and smiled, "I'm great actually. I haven't spoken to Finn since that day and to be honest I'm surprisingly more than okay with that. I've had a lot of time to think these past couple of days and I realized that mine and Finn's relationship was based on a fantasy. We care for each other of course. He was my first and sometimes only friend. And in some weird way we understood each other, but we weren't in love. I wanted a boyfriend so bad and he was there for me and he wanted the anti-Quinn and I was there for him, but that isn't enough. Well, for me it isn't" Rachel paused and glanced at Artie who seemed completely bored. He didn't speak. "I'm sorry I'm doing that whole talking too much thing."

"No, no, no. Its okay, Rachel. Never say sorry for expressing your feelings. Its healthy. And I completely understand what you mean about the relationship being based on a fantasy." Artie looked away quickly trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay with Tina?" Rachel blurted and she swore she saw Artie wince at the mention of Tina. "I'm sorry Artie, I don't mean to pry, but I thought that you'd like to talk about it."

"I do," he sighed. "You know she's in California with her cousins for the summer. Well she called me yesterday and she seemed weird, I didn't have time to ask her about it because she had to go, but I texted her after. She replied and very bluntly said 'I think we should take a break for the summer', so I asked her why." He looked away again, feeling embarrassed that he was showing Rachel Berry of all people that he was emotional. "And she said that she didn't want to lie to me, but she had met someone out there and she didn't want to be unfaithful to me. She said that when she gets back we'll see how we feel and then we can decide where to go from there."

"Oh Artie, I'm so sorry." Rachel reached over and gently placed her hand on his.

"Its okay, I guess. I mean I do like her, a lot. But I thought about it all night, our relationship and I just don't know anymore. She means a lot to me. I mean before anything she was my friend and I don't want to lose that, but her being so willing to let our relationship go even if its just for a little over a month, made me really think about how we really feel about each other. At first I thought we had something in common, with her whole stutter thing and then that turned out to be a lie. I forgave her because I really did like her, do like her. I thought we really cared about each other and we really wanted to be together, but she's with someone else right now. I guess we aren't as connected as I thought."

"Artie, Tina does care about you. We all can see it, but we're all still kids we don't know what we want… When it comes to relationships I mean. Maybe you and Tina aren't destined to be together forever, but you guys are supposed to be friends. If you and Tina are meant to be together then you'll be together, but if you're meant to be with someone else, then that's just how it is." Rachel gave Artie's hand a light squeeze.

"How will I know though?" He asked the petite brunette.

"You'll just know Artie." They both smiled. "Now let's have a good time and forget about our exes."

"Yeah, they don't know what they're missing," Artie chuckled. "Thanks Rachel."

"That's what friends are for."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I went on vacation with my family for my sister's birthday and they wouldn't let us bring our laptops. Then when I got home our internet was out and they just fixed it this morning. While the internet was broken I had some time to review the story and I changed a little bit. Instead of focusing on the summer completely I thought that I'd let them start school and face the challenges that will come with seeing Finn and Tina, as well as the other Glee members. Also other students at the school. I will be changing the name of this story. I still haven't thought of a title I like, so if any of you have any suggestions please message me. I will let you know in the next chapter what I'll be changing the name to. Don't worry I have written in some flashbacks to the summer in the upcoming chapters. There isn't much Artie/Rachel interaction in this, but its important to the story. I hope you all enjoy. And thanks to all that read and reviewed :)**

After Independence day, the summer just seemed to fly by. Rachel and Artie had spent nearly everyday together and had quickly began to consider each other as best friends. They helped each other get through their break ups and were just there to help the other to have fun. To forget about their heartbreaks and be okay.

It was the first day of junior year and for the first time Rachel wasn't afraid or nervous. She didn't care if she got slushied anymore because she had at least one person who was truly there for her.

She parked her black Prius in the junior parking lot next to what she recognized as Kurt's SUV. She slipped out of the car and headed to the front of the school to meet Artie. As she approached she saw the Abrams' van.

"Hi, Artie," She beamed as she joined him on the sidewalk. "Hello, Mr. Abrams."

"For the millionth time Rachel, call me Paul." He reminded his son's always formal best friend.

"Well, hello Paul." She corrected herself and received a chuckled from Artie.

"Are you ready to conquer our next to the last year at this school?" She asked him.

"Definitely. Let's go get this day over with." Artie sighed. Rachel could hear the hesitation and nervousness in his voice.

"Bye kids, have a good first day." Mr. Abrams called out the window of the van as he watched the kids head towards the front door of the school.

"Is everything okay? You seem nervous."

"I can't lie to you…I'm just nervous about seeing Tina." He admitted. "She called me last night, I didn't answer. I want to know what she has to say, but at the same time I was really happy over the summer, you know?" Rachel nodded.

"You were happy and you still can be Artie," Rachel spun him around to face her. "I know that Tina means a lot to you and she'd be crazy if she didn't want to be with you, but if she doesn't I promise you that everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you and we had fun this summer without Finn and Tina remember?"

"I know and we did have a lot of fun, but aren't you nervous about seeing Finn?"

"I am, but I'm completely over him. There's no chance that I will ever get back with him. He might actually think that he loves me, but we all know Finn isn't the brightest and I know that we aren't meant to be together and I'm okay with that. I'll know my destiny when I find it…or when it finds me." She felt satisfied with her little speech and began to wheel Artie down the hall and towards their lockers.

They went to orientation together two weeks before and were able to pick out their lockers this year, an upper classmen perk. Of course they chose lockers close to each other. Rachel with the top locker and Artie with the bottom.

"Are you excited for our first Glee meeting?" Artie asked Rachel as he grabbed his books for the first three periods.

"Of course I am," She laughed. "I'm kind of excited to see everyone. We didn't see anyone all summer. Well except for Brittany and Santana that day at the mall."

Artie cringed at the memory. "Yeah, that was pretty awkward."

"They actually stopped just to ask us if we were dating." Rachel shook her head at the cheerios.

"I know and then they proceed to tell us that we'd make the most dorky babies in the history of the world. It was mostly Santana, I'll give Brittany the benefit of the doubt."

Rachel giggled. "Well, we better get to homeroom."

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get my schedule." Artie rolled down the hallway towards Mr. Miller's biology lab.

Rachel walked down the familiar halls, passing pretty much the same people and yet she felt different. A good different. No, a great different. She felt confident and secure. Then she felt cold and sticky and soaked. She wiped the cold drink from her eyes and looked her enemy in the face. The enemy being one Neanderthal, puck head and Quinn so eloquently put it last year.

"Welcome back, Berry." Karofsky smirked and high fived an on looking jock.

Rachel turned back to her locker to grab the spare, emergency clothes she put there just a few moments ago. She slammed open her locker, angry that she would be late for homeroom. She grabbed the ensemble from her locker and went straight into the women's restrooms across the hall. She and Artie had picked a great locker location. She quickly washed her face and hair. Drying her hair under the hand dryer and changed in matter of 8 minutes. She had unfortunately became a professional at this.

Rachel had three classes and lunch with Artie thankfully. She currently had free period, which she was spending in the auditorium, just sitting alone. She hadn't seen Finn all day, not that it mattered of course. She did see a few of her fellow Glee clubbers. She had chemistry with Mike, Artie and Brittany; pre calculus with Santana, Kurt and Quinn. She had English with Artie and soon she would have Government with Artie, as well as lunch.

She heard the stage entrance door open followed by footsteps. She saw the toned, tanned legs first since she was sitting down. Then she recognized the all to familiar red cheerios skirt.

"What are you doing in here, Berry?" The latina snapped.

"You know I could ask you the same question, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Rachel dangling her legs off the stage, swinging them back and forth. "Its quiet in here, I thought I could think."

"Oh." Rachel had more in common with the head cheerio than she thought.

Silence quickly fell upon the two brunettes. Rachel too afraid to speak. Santana too afraid to let the other girl in. "Don't worry Berry, Brittany and I will be joining Glee again."

"Really?" The thought that they wouldn't join had never crossed her mind. They both seemed emotional when they thought Glee was over.

"Yeah, I told you before that I actually really like Glee club. At sectionals, remember?" Rachel nodded. "Although I would deny it if I was ever asked."

"Why are you so afraid to be who you are, Santana? In fact I think you would be a more pleasant person if you did just let go and really show that you enjoy Glee and that you actually like the people in it."

"It isn't that easy, Rachel." Santana was shocked that she had used the other girls actual name.

"Why can't it be? If I've learned anything this summer is to just be who you are and be okay with that and not to care what other people think. It took a lot for me to get there, but I've had some help. I realize that being perfect is impossible and by me pushing myself and others I'm just pushing the people who really want to care about me away," Rachel paused and did the unthinkable. She grabbed the cheerleaders hand and to Rachel's surprise she didn't pull away. And to Santana's surprise, she didn't want to pull away. She actually liked having Rachel talk to her like a person. Everyone was usually scared of her.

"We're all your friends Santana whether you want us to be or not. We're a team and we would be behind you no matter what. Accept that. Accept that you have true friends who might not be the coolest kids in school, but they care about you one hundred percent and they accept and support you for who you are on the inside. We wouldn't care if you didn't have a cheerleading uniform we would still talk to you, we would still be your friend."

"I've been horrible to you guys. To you mostly…and Mercedes." Santana shook her head.

"That's okay. We all know that underneath it all you have a good heart. Well, it might take some more convincing to get Mercedes to believe that, but I do. To be honest I knew from the moment that you admitted to Glee club being the best part of your day." Rachel smiled when Santana actually chuckled at that.

"It is, but I do like being on the cheerios. I don't like to be mean to you guys, but sometimes I feel like I have to be. You know? Like its sort of my job to be a complete bitch to anyone who isn't on the sports teams." Santana sighed, "I never hated you, Rachel. Not even when Quinn was all pissed about you trying to steal Finn. I never really gave you a chance. I realize though that you can be crazy and completely annoying, but you're a good friend. Brittany's my best friend and while she's a great one I've never just been able to talk to her about stuff because…well you know Brittany."

Rachel nodded, Brittany definitely wasn't one you could have an intelligent conversation with. "I understand. You might not ever take me up on this, but whenever you need to I'm here to talk or to listen. Whatever you need."

"How can you just do that?" Santana asked with a light chuckle in her voice.

"Do what?"

"Be nice to someone who was so mean to you? Not to mention what I did with Finn. You should hate me."

"I don't know, Santana., I honestly don't. I wasn't even mad at you when you told me. You told me the truth and you weren't even my friend and Finn was supposed to be my boyfriend and he couldn't be honest with me. At first I thought you were telling me that to hurt me, but when I looked at you, really looked into your eyes I saw the concern. I'm over it now. I don't need Finn." Rachel looked over at Santana who was smiling. Not smirking, but smiling a genuine smile.

"Its Artie isn't it?" Santana's smile quickly formed into a smirk, but not the evil one, but the knowing one.

"I don't know what you mean?" The singer grew confused. _Artie's what?_

"He's the one who helped you this summer. I seen you guys at the mall."

"I remember and yes he did. He's my best friend. We helped each other through our respective break ups this summer." Rachel told her new found friend. Or she thought Santana was her friend.

"You like him don't you?" Santana's eyes gleaming with what seemed to be hopefulness.

"No, Artie's my friend." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the second time from the cheerio.

"Whatever Rachel." Santana got to her feet. "Can I give you some advice?"

Rachel nodded afraid of what the cheerio would say. "I can see that you're happy and its partially because of Artie. Though I think that you should never base your happiness off of a boy I still think you should think a little bit more about what Artie means to you and in what way."

"I'll think about it." Rachel promised her and she stood up as well, grabbing her bag.

"Oh and Berry…" The cheerio stopped before exiting.

"I know, don't tell anyone about this or you'll kill me." Rachel finished for her.

"No, thank you." Santana smiled before entering the soon to be crowded hallway.

Rachel wasn't sure what just happened, but she thinks that she just made friends with Santana Lopez and she was trying to convince her that she had feelings for Artie. She would definitely have to tell Artie about this. Well maybe not the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry it took so long. I got distracted by Big Brother and I also got a severe case of writer's block, but I'm back. I've decided on the new title…it'll be called **_You Don't Have To Worry. _**I'm really liking where this story is going and I'm glad that you guys like it. I'm so glad that you guys like the Rachel/Santana friendship. I seriously wish that they would be friends on the show. Again thanks to all that read and reviewed. Sorry that this kind of sucks, but I hope you like where its going. **

McKinley High's lunch room was where you really noticed just how cliquey the school was. Rachel never really sat with a group of people. Last year she had started to sit with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, but she was never really invited into the conversations. Not like that stopped her of course, which got her more than a few harsh comments from Kurt and Mercedes. So she sat alone until Jesse transferred there and then of course when he left she sat alone since she and Finn didn't have the same lunch period.

"Hey Rachel," greeted Tina from a table with Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, who was back in her Cheerios' uniform.

"Hey guys." The others just smiled and nodded, but she moved on knowing that Artie would not sit with Tina.

She found an open table near the door so that Artie didn't have to push through all the madness that was the McKinley cafeteria. Artie spotted her right away and waved. Rachel quickly pushed a chair over so that he could wheel up to the table. 

"So, how was it?" Artie asked while uncapping his bottle of water.

"It was school. I still haven't seen Finn though. Have you?" 

"Yeah I saw him in the hallway on the way here. He asked me my schedule…" Artie looked away and Rachel knew that he had something he didn't particularly want to say.

"And…."

"He has government with us next period." 

"Okay, so what?" Rachel didn't really care if she saw Finn. They could be friends eventually. They would of course have to talk more in depth about their feelings or lack there of, but that definitely wasn't going to happen at school.

"He asked me if I've talked to you today. I told him that we walked into school together this morning and that we have a few classes together. He knows that we hung out this summer. Lima's not that big of a town someone from the football had to have seen us at some point this summer and told him that his girlfriend was hanging out with that kid in the wheelchair."

"Its not that big of a deal, you and I aren't dating and even if we were it shouldn't concern Finn and his football friends." Rachel rolled her eyes at how much people in this town paid attention to everyone else's lives. She would just have to get used to that because when she became a huge star she would have to deal with more than a few idiots talking about her. 

"I know but he still cares about you and he probably thinks that all he has to do is apologize and sing some song to you and you'll just go crawling back to him." The boy reminded his best friend of her ex's past strategies.

"Well, it simply will not work this time. I care about Finn because he was my friend too and though he sometimes did stupid things like use me to get what he wanted, the majority of the time he was a good friend, he just sucked at being a boyfriend." Rachel laughed herself for using the word 'sucked', she usually cared more about her word choice. "By the way I have something to tell you…"

"Really?" Artie sat up straighter in his wheelchair, eager to hear the juicy news that was surely waiting to spill from his best friends mouth.

"Santana Lopez has a heart." 

"While that says so much, could you please elaborate?" 

"I was in the auditorium for free period and Santana just walks in and she sits down on the stage next to me. So, we were quiet for a little while, but she brings up her and Brittany returning to Glee and we start talking about how she just needs to be herself in front of everyone, you know? She really needs to show that she does enjoy Glee and that's she likes all of us. You know I think Santana would be a much more pleasant person if she just let go and quit caring about what others think. She really is talented, she is going to go much farther than most of the idiots at this school…"

"Rachel, get to the part where Santana has a heart." Rachel may be Artie's best friend now, but he still needed to remind her of when she spoke too much.

"Right, anyway. She told me that she never hated me and that I'm a good person. She told me that when she told me about Finn, she wasn't trying to hurt me she was just trying to show me that he wasn't the guy I needed. I think that Santana's coming around. Maybe she'll actually quit being so emotionless in front of everyone and show the other, nicer side of Santana that I was fortunately shown today." Rachel finished her story and popped a grape into her mouth.

"That's great. Maybe we won't have to deal with her bitchy comments and Brittany can actually say nice things instead of thinking that the insults she copies are in fact compliments." Artie chuckled at the thought of Brittany thinking that man-hands was really Rachel's name. Artie glanced to the left and immediately looked down. Rachel followed his previous gaze and was met by 4 pairs of eyes looking their way. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn were all speaking quickly, but Tina just stared at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"They act like they've never seen us interact before. I mean come on we were never enemies or anything. I could understand their stares if it were Brittany and Santana, but you and me isn't so out there." She shook her head at her fellow glee clubbers.

"It is a little weird that we're sitting alone. They probably expected at least me to sit with them. They probably think we're dating just like everyone else." Artie sighed.

"Can't a girl and a boy be just friends?" Rachel asked loudly. Artie was sure that heard her. His thoughts were confirmed when they all looked down and Tina blushed.

"Well, they all probably know about you and Finn because I told Tina that you guys broke up before she and I broke up." 

"I know, but seriously we can be just friends, its not impossible for me to be just friends with a guy." Rachel crossed her arms and returned her attention to the boy next to her.

"I know Rachel. I mean I obviously know, we did hang out all summer." The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period. 

"Whatever, let them think what they want. I have Speech now, but I'll see you in government." She announced before she and Artie went their separate ways. She felt someone fall into step with her and she looked over seeing Quinn and Mercedes in rare form. They were smiling at her.

"Hi Rachel, how was your summer?" Mercedes spoke first.

"Good, how was yours?" 

"Pretty good. So you and Artie?"

"Are just friends." Rachel informed them.

"Please RuPaul, you're never just friends with a guy." Quinn stated, obviously going back to her old ways since she had the Cheerio's uniform again.

"Artie and I are just friends, best friends actually." Rachel smirked.

"Well if you're thinking about taking Tina's man like you've done with at least two of the girls in Glee club…" Mercedes started.

"Two?" Rachel was confused. One she knew was Quinn, but who could the other be.

"Yeah Quinn and Santana was dating Puck when you guys had whatever it is you had with last year." 

"Actually Aretha, Puck and I broke up well before he and Rachel dated." Santana interjected as they reached Rachel's class. No one had even noticed the Latina join them.

Rachel smirked, "Though I regret going after Finn while he and Quinn were dating I never actually made him break up with her to date me. He always led _me _on therefore he is to blame for that and I think Santana just explained the other one." 

Santana gave Rachel a thumbs up and a smile. _Really Santana, a thumbs up and a smile. To Rachel Berry. _"So, if you two are done Rachel and I have to get to speech." Santana waved the other girls off. They both did as they were told but not before rolling their eyes.

"Thanks, Santana." 

Santana smiled and shook her head., "really, its no problem. They were wrong so I set them straight."

Rachel sat down in the front row and was surprised as Santana dropped in the desk to the right of her. The class erupted into whispers at the sight of the most popular girl in school and the glee queen walking into class together and actually sitting next to each other voluntarily.

Speech class went by pretty quickly. They just went over the syllabus and rules before the bell rang.

"See you in Glee, Santana." Rachel called after her friend, who smiled and waved in return before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Government wasn't so awkward. She and Finn said hello before the teacher explained their no talking rule much to Finn's dismay. He tried to catch Rachel after class, but she quickly told him she'd be late for class and that they could talk after Glee. So, here they were in Glee waiting for Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike and Mr. Schuster. 

"Hey Rachel." Rachel turned in around in her seat next to Artie to meet Finn's stare.

"Yes Finn?" 

"Are you still mad at me?" He whispered, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening, but of course they were. Mercedes and Kurt were practically falling out of their seats trying to lean over and listen.

"No, I'm over it, but if you'd like we can talk more after this." She knew there was more to ask and more to be answered, but now wasn't the time.

"Great," he grinned and leaned back in his seat.

Rachel turned back to a upset Artie. She immediately noticed what had made him so upset and she fought not to gasp out loud. To the left of Artie on the other side of Matt were Mike and Tina holding hands. _When the heck did that happen? I thought Tina met someone in California? _Rachel patted Artie's hand and gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly as she and Santana dropped into the seats next to Rachel.

"Hello Brittany, Santana." Rachel greeted them with the first genuine smile she'd ever given the girls.

"This is too weird." Rachel heard Kurt whisper from his seat next to Finn. "Since when are Rachel Berry, Brittany, Santana and Artie friends?" 

"I don't know. I can't imagine any wanting to be friends with her." Quinn piped in loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Excuse me Juno?" Santana snapped. 

"Oh please Santana, you've said worse things about her and since when do you care about that loser?" Quinn retorted.

"Quinn, you're being mean, no one's mean to Santana." The dim cheerio reminded her of the dangers of messing with Santana.

"Since now tubbers. Just because you're on the Cheerio's again doesn't mean I can't and won't kick your ass, got it?" 

"Whatever San, she's just going to annoy you and you're going to go back to making fun of her again. After all annoying the crap out of everyone is her specialty. I mean look at Finn, Jesse and Puck they all left her because she was so damn annoying." Now Rachel could really feel herself getting angry. Her cheeks were probably flushed and she could feel the hot, anger tears filling up her eyes. Then she felt his hand on hers and she instantly softened, only letting a few tears spilling over.

"You know Quinn, you would think that you would've gained more compassion from having a baby," Rachel started "I assure you that I in no way think that any of you should be nice to me or be my friend. I have said some pretty awful things to all of you, though most of the time I didn't know that I hurt anyone's feelings. I would never intend to hurt any of you. I let my compulsive need for everything to be perfect get in the way of giving good, constructive criticism. I promise to get better at helping you all instead of hurting you. I apologize for all of my past comments and hope that you all can forgive me and we can move on and be team mates." Rachel finished and took her seat next to Artie again.

"Thank you Rachel. Now let's get started with our first meeting." Mr. Schuster, who no one noticed walk in, announced from the piano.

"Welcome back. I hope all of you had wonderful breaks." He started towards the white board and wrote the word 'memories' across the board and underlined it. "I hope that you guys took my advice and hung out together this summer and made some memories."

Most of the students groaned and dropped their heads out of guilt. Of course everyone stuck to their cliques and groups for the summer. "Well, I want our first assignment to just be about our summer memories. I want you all to pick a song that describes a moment or a relationship this summer. These songs will not be considered for sectionals, so just have fun."

"Are you sure that that's a good…" Rachel was cut off by Artie giving her hand a small squeeze. "I mean great idea Mr. Schue. Although after this assignment is over we should focus all of our energy on sectionals."

"I agree, but right now let's just ease into it, okay?" She nodded. " Great, now it was wonderful to see you all again, but I have something I need to attend to you are dismissed. If you need to stay and work make sure you don't stay past five and that the doors and shut completely before you leave."

A chorus of 'yes sirs' and 'bye Mr. Schue's' filled the choir room before the 12 students all got up to leave.

"Rachel." Artie." were called at the same time. The friends turned to see their exes standing back a few feet apart.

"Walk with me?" Finn asked Rachel. She nodded and fell into step with the tall boy once they entered the hallway.

"How've you been?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you and Artie together?" He asked immediately.

"Um, no. We're friends." _Seriously, we can't be just friends?_

"Oh, well good…I mean um….Are you going to be my girlfriend again?" Finn stopped walking and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Finn, I'm not mad at you. It did hurt to know that you lied to me and it hurt to know that I was mad at you when I had lied to you too, but I still couldn't bring myself to just call you and let everything go back to the way it was with us. It was weird. You would expect me to be more upset, to just forgive you easily and jump into your arms again, but I changed. I don't need a boyfriend and frankly even if I did want one I don't think that it would be you. No offense, but you lied to me a lot this last year and while I know and own that I lied too, you did lie more and hurt me worse. Often times your reputation came before me even after you told me you loved me. I just can't have a boyfriend like that. I do wish to be friends with you Finn if you'll have me as that." She finished her speech and finally met his eyes. He didn't look shocked, in fact he almost looked relieved.

"I understand Rachel and I am sorry for everything. I do care about you and I do want to be friends with you." He gave her his signature half grin, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I agree that I was a bad boyfriend and you deserve better. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Rachel couldn't believe how easy this was. She didn't give Finn enough credit. He could be mature. "Friends?" She held out her small had for him to take, but he pushed it away and took the tiny singer in a big hug.

"Always, Rach." 


End file.
